


He's not dead

by Tartarusauce



Series: being dead sucks ass [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Driving, M/M, People are sad, Poor thing, dedicated to my best bro Carcin for the inspiration and encouragement, everyone thinks Hinata is going crazy, ghost au, ghost kageyama, im gonna try to make this sad but it prob wont work, maybe a little, maybe idk, maybe kageyama has more urges to cuddle once he's dead, who knows - Freeform, will there be fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tartarusauce/pseuds/Tartarusauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was starting to panic, the whole conversation doing nothing to alleviate his confusion. “H-hey, what do you mean? What’s going on? What happened to Hinata?” He stuck his hand out to place onto the nurse’s shoulder, but it passed through again, and Kageyama shouted in shock. “Shit, what the hell is going on!?” He tried grabbing her shoulder over and over again, but the result was always the same. He cried out in exasperation, his voice laced with desperation. His panic escalated. “FUCK! Why can’t anyone see me? Why can’t anyone <i>hear</i> me!? And why the <i>fuck</i> can’t I fucking <i>touch anybody!?</i>”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Kageyama dies saving Hinata from a horrible accident, and Hinata is the only one who can see his ghost. The only problem is... he refuses to believe Kageyama is dead, despite being told time and time again. I mean, he's <i>right there</i>. So why is everyone crying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oranges, Vanilla, and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rambunctiousEmpress (riotingGoddess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotingGoddess/gifts).



> Hahahahahhh please bear with me. I haven't written fanfiction for a good 2 years, and I honestly don't have an update schedule. Cross your fingers that I won't abandon this fic. I have plans for a sequel once this is done, so let's hope I can plow through these chapters first. The first chapter is kind of like a prologue, and I feel like it's a bit short, so I'll try my best at making the upcoming chapters longer.
> 
> Thanks in advance for taking a gander! I'm just flattered that the summary piqued your interest enough to trick you into reading this trash ;u;

“Oi, dumbass. Just pick something already.”

Kageyama lazily leaned against the wall, savoring the flavor of the orange creamsicle in his hand. It was a little too sweet for his tastes, but it wasn’t too bad. He could deal with it. The two had stopped by a small convenience store for a snack after their weekend volleyball practice, before they headed back home. It was still pretty early in the day - past lunchtime, but not quite late enough for dinner yet. The team had an early lunch of meat buns on their way to practice, but by the time the weirdo duo stepped out of the gym, both of their stomachs were growling like rabid dogs. So here they were, buying ice cream.

The taller boy glanced over at Hinata, who had been hovering over the dessert freezer for the past 5 minutes. Kageyama wasn’t amused. He would have just left when he made his own purchase, but he had to pay for the spiker’s ice cream himself, because the idiot decided not to bring any money with him. Not like this wasn’t a normal occurrence, though. But it was fine, really. Hinata sometimes paid him back. And the ice cream didn’t cost that much anyway.

“Hang on. I need to consider my choices. I don’t want to choose the wrong one,” the ginger-haired boy replied, still gazing intently into the freezer. Kageyama scowled.

 “What do you mean, ‘the wrong one’? Ice cream can’t be ‘right’ or ‘wrong’, dumbass. Just pick one and eat it. What one do you usually get?”

 Hinata finally looked up, sending him a glare. “The orange creamsicle.” He stared pointedly at the one in Kageyama’s hand, before puffing his cheeks and stepping back over to the other boy. “But you took the last one.” He crossed his arms and fixed his gaze onto the floor, pouting. There was silence between them for a good minute or so, as Hinata kept glancing between the linoleum tile and his partner’s quickly melting ice cream. Kageyama almost found it comical how the shorter boy could hold both hope and frustration within one expression. Instead, he let his scowl deepen.

“I’m not sharing,” he decided to announce, holding his creamsicle closer to his body before Hinata could have the chance to try to steal it. It might not have been the setter’s favorite flavor, but Tobio wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of taking his already half-eaten snack.

The spiker let out a puff of air before ambling back to the freezer. “Your nasty saliva is probably all over it anyway,” he scoffed.

 _Nasty?_ The dark-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows with a scowl. “There’s nothing wrong with my saliva. Your spit is more gross than mine.”

“No way, Bakageyama, my mouth is fresher and cleaner than anyone’s! You probably didn’t even brush your teeth this morning.”

A vein popped up on Tobio’s forehead. “I brush my teeth three times a day, dumbass! I’d be surprised if you brush yours once a day.”

Hinata opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again as he thought of what to say. After a moment, he silently mumbled “I brush twice a day, stupid. Who even brushes their teeth three times?” He’d clearly lost the fight of cleanliness though, and he didn’t want his rival to know.

“ _Haah?_ What was that?” Kageyama leaned a bit in Hinata’s direction, a small smirk making its way onto his lips.

“I said, your spit is still more nasty than mine!” He chucked the closest wrapped popsicle from the freezer at Kageyama’s face, who promptly caught it with his free hand and began to walk over to the other boy in annoyance.

“If you think my mouth is so gross, then here, have a taste for yourself.” He tried to shove the remainder of his orange creamsicle into Hinata’s mouth, relishing in the way the boy protested. He tried pushing Tobio away for a few seconds, a disgusted look plastered on his face, but then paused. Quickly, before Kageyama could back away, Shouyou smirked, and gracefully plucked the ice cream stick from the taller boy’s hand. Chiming a sarcastic ‘thank you’ in a sing-song voice, and then chuckling maniacally, he bolted for the door, ecstatic that he was able to trick the setter so perfectly. Even if he didn’t plan on actually ending up with the creamsicle at first, it all worked out for the best. Kageyama wouldn’t be able to appreciate the tangy flavor of the orange sherbet, perfectly balanced with the extra-sweet creaminess of the vanilla hiding underneath. It was the perfect dessert, and only Hinata would be able to see its greatness for what it was.

Hinata was already at the door by the time Kageyama had registered what happened. The raven-haired boy began to move, planning to chop the idiot on his head, and get his cold snack back. He rushed to put the wrapped popsicle that he had caught back into the freezer, plowed through the front door, and raced to catch up to the shorter boy.

“Oi, dumbass! Come back here!” His angry expression mixed with one of determination as the battle for the ice cream turned into a race down the sidewalk towards who-knows-where.

The sound of tires screeching almost made Kageyama trip.

Hinata was still running full-tilt, clearly blocking out any sound besides the pounding of his own footsteps, and the wind whipping past his ears as he sped past the countless buildings on his right. He’d left his bike at the shop, but he didn’t care. He’d come back for it later. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, and the trees were full and beautiful in the quickly maturing Summer. It was a picture-perfect day. In that moment, everything was right in the universe. Nothing could go wrong – nothing was _allowed_ to go wrong – and the exhilaration of the run caused the sunshine boy to beam at the world, a laugh filled with pure freedom bubbling past his lips. He didn’t care so much about winning the race anymore, he just wanted to _run_.

When Kageyama averted his gaze from Hinata to look towards the source of the commotion, it made his heart skip a beat. The anger on his face quickly morphed into terror, and he looked back to his orange-haired companion who was still running ahead with a wide and open grin on his face, oblivious to everything around him. In that moment, he looked like he was being blessed by the heavens, the shine of the sun reflecting gently off of those orange locks. It made the tips of his hair emit a glow that seemed to completely encircle his head, like a halo of divine light. He was bright, so unimaginably, impossibly bright right then, and Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat for just a fraction of a second – the world began to move in slow motion at that point, and that minuscule moment felt like eternity.

And then he became aware of his surroundings once again, the shrill scream of rubber on asphalt, and the strong, pungent presence of approaching disaster right at the forefront of his senses.

“Oi, Hinata!” he shouted louder, trying to catch the other boy’s attention – or at least get him to stop running so fast. Hinata wasn’t listening. Kageyama sped up. “ _Hinata!_ ” he screamed again, sounding increasingly more desperate by the syllable. The scene flashing in his peripherals was doing the opposite of improving, and the desperation quickly turned into panic.

“ _SHOUYOU!!”_

At the sound of his first name being shrieked with such intensity, Hinata faltered a bit, finally slowing down to a jog and turning to Kageyama with a frown. “Since when do you use my f—” His words were cut off as a body slammed into him, hard. The boy’s breath was knocked out of him when a pair of hands pushed him with enough force to send him airborne, rocketing him forward several meters. The crack of his head meeting the sidewalk would have sounded sickening, if it were not drowned out by the screech of stressed metal scraping against the ground, and the deafening explosion that sent brick, concrete, and glass in every possible direction.

Shouyou wanted to scream in pain and shock, but no sound was escaping, and after a few seconds, the whole world seemed to follow suit, going as silent as death itself. Only the patter of stray pebbles and dust settling back into stillness permeated his ears, but his mind was reeling and his head hurt too much to register anything around him. By the time he could regain the wits to question what happened, what had interrupted that perfect Summer afternoon, darkness stole control over his vision, and then his mind began to lose its grip on reality. The last thing he remembered from that day was the sickly sweet smell of oranges and vanilla, and the sharp, tangy scent of metal as two substances began to pool around his body. Before he could think of what that meant, Hinata unwillingly found himself plummeting into a cold and dreamless emptiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated, and will probably motivate me to write more x) (pls be gentle tho, i have a heart of glass)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! 'till next time!


	2. Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry! I have a lot more written, but I wanted to get out something. There's a scene I'm having trouble writing, so I postponed that part for next chapter^^ If I can figure it out soon, there will be another update today or tomorrow.  
> From now and forward, please excuse my poor understanding of hospitals and anything related to them. I'm hopelessly under-educated in this department. I'm doing my best.  
> Enjoy!

Kageyama awoke to a severe pounding in his head, and a very strong feeling of disorientation.

Clutching his skull and groaning, he used his arms to push himself into a sitting position. The floor was hard beneath him, and frankly very uncomfortable. But his head was giving him the most trouble, as the painful throbbing only seemed to increase in intensity as he sat up. He closed his eyes tightly, and decided to wait for the headache to pass before trying to move again.

It took several minutes, maybe even close to half an hour, but the pain finally subsided to a dull ache, and when Tobio opened his eyes again, it disappeared completely. It actually felt pretty sudden, the way it vanished, but he wasn’t about to question it. In fact, there had been other parts of his body that hurt too, though he only just now noticed; His abdomen, especially. It almost felt like his ribs could have been broken. Both his arms had hurt as well, and his right leg. But that pain, too, faded away along with the pounding in his brain. It was odd, but he felt better, so he didn’t think too much about it.

Now that he was awake and unhindered by agony, Kageyama was able to take in his surroundings. Lifting his gaze from the floor to look at the white walls around him, he was met with a very long hallway that seemed to stretch endlessly in both directions. It was eerily quiet, and the gentle flicker of the fluorescent lights above didn’t help the boy’s anxiety in the least. That was when he realized that he didn’t know where the fuck he was. Wasn’t he just at volleyball practice? What happened? How did he get here?

He stood up quickly, beginning to panic – just a little. He glanced down. _Why was I sleeping on the floor, anyway?_ he asked himself. He couldn’t remember intentionally going to sleep there. He had a bed at home for a reason.

The ground was made of freshly-waxed linoleum tile, patterned in a large blue and white checkerboard. Why Kageyama was lying there just moments ago was a question that he couldn’t find an answer to. He shook it off, and looked back up to take in more information. If he had been kidnapped or something, he needed to figure out an escape route. But if he was kidnapped, wouldn’t they have him restrained? In cuffs, or chained to a wall, or in a cage hovering over a pit of lava? They’d at least have someone guarding him, right? And in any case, this place didn’t look like a suitable building to hold someone captive. Probably. This was the first time it would have happened to him anyways, so he didn’t really know.

Several identical-looking doors lined the white walls, all with various nametags next to them, and farther down to his left, he saw two big swinging doors. A big glowing sign above the doorframe shouted “EXIT” at him in large, bold letters. Even if the latter were to be excluded, there were tons of places to hide, and probably just as many places to escape, assuming the dozens of rooms around him had windows. So, a kidnapping was probably not the most logical answer. Perhaps he should try to seek somebody out, then. Someone else might know where he was, or even how he got there.

Brushing off any dust that may have accumulated on his pants while he was passed out on the floor, Kageyama started making his way towards the large doors at the end of the hallway. Just a few rooms before his destination however, he paused mid-step. His head turned slightly to the right and he strained his ears as the sound of violent, yet muffled sobbing escaped from behind the door next to him. It disturbed him, for some reason he couldn’t quite discern. He wanted to keep walking, but something about the crying voice caught his attention. It sounded like a woman, and it sounded so _familiar_. How many times had he heard an adult cry before? Likely no more than twice, if the setter were to assume. Was this someone he knew?

After a moment of deliberation, Tobio reached out to grab the doorknob. It was probably a stupid idea, and he didn’t really care all that much about what made the woman so upset. He just wanted to see if he knew her face. However, before he could make contact, the handle started turning by itself, and began to creak open. The dark-haired boy froze for all of a millisecond, before jumping back. Someone was coming out from the room. Was it the sobbing woman? Suddenly, he was very nervous. Whoever they were, he knew he should ask them where he was, but he hadn’t even begun to think of how to approach the conversation. Plus, if she was as much of a wreck as she sounded, he wasn’t sure he even wanted to intrude on her moment like that.

He didn’t have time to make a decision. As the door swung inward some more, the cries increased in volume – but the faces of the ones who walked out weren’t streaked with tears. Instead, he was met with a man in a long white coat, and a short young woman in scrubs – who definitely looked a little sad, and that might have been pity etched in the wrinkles between her eyebrows, but she seemed composed enough. Kageyama stepped out of their way as they shuffled out.

“We’ll give you a few moments alone, ma’am. Please take all the time you need to grieve,” the woman in scrubs – the _nurse_ , he realized – informed softly to whoever was inside the room. The only response was another sharp cry, less muffled now that the door was ajar.

The nurse closed the door gently behind her, before turning to the man in the coat. A doctor? In the short glimpse he got, Tobio could see some chairs, a big curtain, and the corner of what was probably a bed inside the small room. So… was this a hospital or something? He hadn’t been to hospitals too many times before, but this sure did seem like it fit the bill. At least it meant that he wasn’t captured by kidnappers. Probably.

Tobio flipped his attention back to the two people in the hallway with him now as the shorter began to speak in a hushed tone. She was shuffling through papers on a clipboard. “Ahh, poor lady.” She shook her head with a frown. “Her son was only fifteen. It’s such a shame, what happened. He was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time.” She started to walk slowly towards the big swinging doors, the doctor keeping pace next to her. Kageyama felt a faint throb in his head at her words. _Did someone die?_ His temples hurt for only half a moment, the pain then ebbing away just as quickly. Must be an aftereffect of his earlier headache. “When stuff like this happens, I almost wish the victim doesn’t have any loved ones. I know it sounds cruel, and I know that everyone deserves to live the best life they can before their time comes. But, without friends, and without family… nobody has to feel any grief or pain when a person passes. Seeing that woman, so broken down… it hurts. It always hurts.” The man nods, the slightest echo of pain in his eyes. He hadn’t said anything, but he seemed ready enough to agree with his accompanying nurse. “The bond between a mother and a child is _so_ strong. To have it ripped away like that… I can only imagine how she must feel.” _So, someone did die,_ Tobio confirmed to himself.

Were hospital employees even allowed to talk like that on the job? Maybe those two were friends? He didn’t know. He supposed that even people who saw death every day were allowed to be sad.

“Dr. Hiraki mentioned some of the boy’s friends coming in a little bit ago to see him and the other victim,” the taller man mentioned with a sorry expression, as if he were apologizing that the kid had even more people to cry over him. How bittersweet.

 _Wait._ Kageyama paused in his thoughts. He realized just then that he was eavesdropping on this probably private conversation, when he should have been asking for directions out of this place. He had no need, nor reason to be in a hospital, and he wanted to leave. This shit was getting too sad for him.

The nurse gasped a little, interrupting Kageyama before he could even open his mouth to call out to them. “There’s another victim? I thought this boy was the only one.”

The doctor seemed surprised. “Yeah, nobody told you?”

She shook her head, a sour look crossing her face. “How horrible. One child was already a tragedy, but to think there were two…” She shook her head some more, clearly agitated.

“Oh, no, no, the other kid is alive,” the man clarified quickly, waving his hands in front of him. “They’ve got him in surgery right now. But from what I hear, he should have been the one that died, not the other way around.” The woman looked at him curiously, and he continued. “It could just be a rumor, but Dr. Hiraki told me that this one pushed him out of the way of the truck.” He pointed with his thumb in the vague direction of the room they were just in. Kageyama felt another painful tug in his brain, but brushed it off again. “He still got hurt pretty badly, but he’s not gone yet."

Both the nurse and Tobio visibly relaxed. Then the latter tensed again, remembering that he wasn’t there to listen to sad stories. Probably. He actually didn’t know why he was there, but he didn’t think it was so he could hear some sappy conversation about a tragic accident. That didn’t concern him.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, before stepping forward. “Excuse me, can you guys help me?”

When there came no response, he opened his eyes again. What met him was nothing but an empty hallway, and a gently swinging double-door. They had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I read all comments, and respond to as many as my social anxiety will allow ouo  
> 'Till next time!


	3. Static

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I ended up cutting the chapter in half again! It was getting too long for my tastes. I already have 2000 words typed for chapter 4 tho, and I think I'm about halfway done with it, so the next update is gonna be longer than usual.  
> Look forward to it! For now, please enjoy this very slow, boring chapter. The action comes next time, no worries~

The scene that greeted Kageyama beyond the double doors only confirmed his already pretty confident suspicions. Yep, he was definitely in a hospital.

Why? He still hadn’t gotten around to that part yet. He hoped he would figure it out eventually, because his supposed lack of memory was really starting to bother him. It didn’t _feel_ like he had forgotten anything, but there was definitely something missing. All he remembered was attending the weekend volleyball practice. He was working on the new quick, with Hinata.

Another sharp, quick stab of pain in his temples. They seemed to be getting stronger in intensity. Did he pass out on the court, and smack his head on the ground? Did the team bring him here? But then, why did he wake up alone, and in the middle of the floor no less? Was this a joke? Kageyama sighed and shook his head, deciding that he would deal with that problem later. His head continued to throb just a little, and the buzz of activity around him was distracting him anyway.

The first thing that had caught his attention was the big half-circle desk placed against the middle of the left wall. There were three people running it, two of which looking very invested in whatever systems and files and such that were littering their desktop computers. The third was speaking with a short, dark-haired man across the counter, the latter of whom practically dripping with nervous sweat. His face was twisted into such an extreme expression of worry, that he looked sick himself. That probably didn’t mean anything good. Tobio silently wished him luck.

There was a big sign above the reception desk, which read “EMERGENCY AND CRITICAL CARE”. This likely meant he was in the ICU ward? Floor? Whatever this was. He assumed they kept the urgent stuff on the ground floor for quicker access, but he didn’t know a lot about hospitals, so his assumptions weren’t very trustworthy. He could have been 11 stories in the sky, who knows.

The ICU ward. Again, he briefly wondered why he just woke up there without rhyme nor reason, but that question was starting to get old. He wasn’t getting answers from his own brain anytime soon. Instead, he decided to just accept it as fact, and move on with his life. With that in mind, he moved on with his life towards the exit of the building. He didn’t know where it was, but he sure fucking would soon.

Did hospitals even have maps? Tobio thought about it for a few good seconds, before realizing he really didn’t know. _Maybe I should ask._ If the people at the desk had any, they would give him one. Or at the very least, they’d point him towards the right door. Right?

 

+++++

 

Wrong.

Not only did none of the three receptionists help him with directions, they all seemed absolutely _adamant_ about refusing to acknowledge Kageyama at all. They couldn’t even spare him a glance. _Rude_. Was his face that scary? He did try to smile a little when he approached the desk, to be polite. Maybe that was a bad idea on his end. Hinata had always said he was scary when he smiled. He also once said he was nasty.

Another icicle of pain stabbed right behind his eyes, and he had to wince this time to keep from crying out, biting his lip. These headaches were definitely getting worse. Maybe he needed some more rest. He assumed this was the case, and resting always helped with headaches in the past. Even just a chair would likely do him some good. Given that the receptionists were clearly too busy to give him the time of day, he already deduced that he wasn’t getting a bed out of this damn place any time soon. If this was a hospital, they probably had a waiting room or two around somewhere. Those had chairs. That was probably his best bet, so he made a job out of searching for one, taking a break from his exit-finding endeavors.

If only these damn hallways weren’t so fucking confusing. He’d found multiple maps splayed across the walls meant for lost visitors, which was a relief at first, but no matter how long he spent staring at the jumble of buildings and floor numbers, he couldn’t figure out where he was, or where to go. _Do I take a left there? Or is this that wall? What direction am I facing?_

Truth be told, he was running out of hope.

He sighed in exasperation, rubbing his face with his palm. If he couldn’t even find a chair, how in hell would he find a way out of this labyrinth?

He turned away from the map, opting to backtrack through the direction he came. At least, he thought it was that direction… If he could find that reception desk again, he could demand some answers. He would make sure they didn’t ignore him this time.

Lost in the concentration of his search, he didn’t notice the other person in the hallway until they almost collided.

“Ahh! Sorry, I almost ran into you there!”

Kageyama blinked, pausing in his stride and looking up.

Another headache bombarded the boy as he caught sight of the man who stood before him. It was way more powerful than the others, completely encasing him in agony. He winced and gripped his skull with one hand, practically doubling over.

“H-hey, are you alright? What’s wrong?” The guy reached out a hand to touch the setter’s shoulder, but immediately stopped his approach when Tobio shot him a glare. Actually, it probably wasn’t a glare, but his facial structure, plus his nose and eyes being scrunched up in pain, were decent contributors to producing that effect. Either way, it scared the man enough to make him keep his distance.

Some indistinguishable picture flashed behind the boy’s partially-closed eyelids, making him shiver for reasons unbeknownst to him. There was an explosion of colors, orange being among the most prominent.

And red. So much red.

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut tightly, shaking his head as he tried to rid himself of the image that pained him just as much as the migraine. He didn’t know what it was, he didn’t know what the shapeless colors meant, but it gave him a really weird feeling. A really bad feeling.

Mr. DudeGuy stood there, awkwardly shuffling his feet as Kageyama took a few moments to regain his bearings. The ache slowly subsided, again leaving only a dull pressure to remind him to be more careful. _Be careful of what, though?_

“Are you okay?” the man repeated, looking very worried.

“…Yeah,” Tobio ground out, brushing his hair back into place, and standing at his full height. He got a better look at the person in front of him. He was wearing normal clothing – a dark green hoodie, some blue jeans with a few holes in them, and a pair of beat-up white sneakers. A pretty average dude. But there was something about him that was very… not average. Kageyama blinked a few times, making sure his eyes weren’t losing their clarity. He prided himself on his perfect vision, after all.

The man had just opened his mouth to say something, but his first syllable was cut off by the black-haired boy’s question. “Why… is your face all blurry?” The man tilted his head questioningly, raising his hand to his own face to check for whatever he could be talking about. Kageyama could see his expression perfectly fine. His brows were furrowed in confusion, his nose slightly scrunched up, and his mouth quirked in a peculiar fashion. But something about his face as a whole… it just looked… out of focus. It was like nothing he’d seen before.

The man spoke up again. “You should look in a mirror, buddy. I didn’t think I had it too, but you’ve got it bad. I can hardly see your face. Your eyes are quite the spectacle though, they scared the crap outta me with that glare of yours earlier.”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. “What? What do you mean? What’s wrong with my face?” He felt around his visage, searching for anything out of place. Everything felt normal to him. Did someone draw on him with a marker while he was sleeping again? Was it Tanaka? _I swear if he did this to me again, I’m gonna kill him—_

“You’ve got a lotta static on you. More than I’ve seen on any of the others, at least.”

 _Static? Like, the electricity? Is my hair sticking up?_ He started patting his head, trying to smooth out his hair.

“N-no, no, like… uh, like—like what you see on me, I think. The weird static stuff that’s covering my face. You can see that, right?” Yeah, he saw it. In fact, it was the reason he couldn’t quite read the man’s expression. Why was it there? _I have it, too?_

“I have this… on me?” He felt his face again. “Nothing feels wrong… is this a joke? Did Tanaka-senpai put you up to this? Who are you?” Kageyama was quickly growing suspicious of this odd character. He showed up out of nowhere, and started talking to him like they were good friends or something. And his face was all messed up with this ‘static’ stuff. This was really weird, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. But maybe… he could get some answers from this dude? It’s the first person he’d been able to talk to since he woke up. It was a chance to find that waiting room – or better yet, the way out of this fucking maze of a building.

The man put his hands up defensively. “Whoa, kid, this ain’t a trick or anything. I don’t know who Tanaka is, and I’m prob’ly just as confused as you.” He scratched the back of his head before continuing. “Actually, I have a few questions I wanna ask you, if you have the time.”

Kageyama hesitated for all of a second, before tentatively nodding. “…Okay. I have some questions too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I read all comments, and respond if I can. They give me motivation!  
> 'Till next time!


End file.
